federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23281-23400 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2392. *CP - December, 2391 *CP - February, 2392 Earth Plots Second Week En route to the planet, CONNOR ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN are leaving Betazed where their sisters are staying with their mother’s family. They get into a fight about Hitoshi before MARIAME LOMAX has to break it up and CONNOR tells her he doesn’t want another sibling – ever. Cardassia Plots First Week Now with a bunny, LINA DANAN makes a vet appointment and talks to SIOMANE TARA about the care while Tara makes moves to befriend Lina outside of Fren. TOREL DAMAR is upset to see SUNI DAMAR leaving the planet and they get into a tense conversation about her continuing friendship with Nrr’bt. Third Week Hoping to find out more about MIKK DOTAN, ZEEDA DANAN makes up a dating test and gives it to him, finding out lots of information about his personal life. Bajor Plots First Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s anniversary with Missy comes up, MEGAN GREENWOOD brings him a scrap book and mentions how she wants the Andersons’ (Missy’s parents) to be her grandparents and he agrees. En route back to the planet, JAMES MUNROE and SUNI talk about her feeling down as he finds out more that she has been sleeping with Torel and her guilt over Nrr’bt. Back on the planet, ISABELLE RICHARDSON talks up CALEB SPARKS at work before asking him to go skiing with her and he has Sawyer come along too. Second Week When MICHAEL RICHARDSON V has to carry James’ secret about his affair he finds it off to be around LALI MUNROE but distracts himself by telling her about wanting to run for Mayor of Lonar. On KARYN DAX-WOLFE’s birthday, she is out with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD going to the waterfall she talked to her mother in when BENJAMIN WOLFE shows up inspired by a dream with Rahne. While there, they ‘fall’ into the pool only to find a cavern and the Orb of Unity, even if it doesn’t work. BENJAMIN is stoked about the find and excitedly talks to MARCUS WOLFE about the possibilities of finding the others. KARYN and CHRISTOPHER hang out afterwards as they go to the station and enjoy some reminiscing about their past dating. FARHI WOLFE is celebrating his birthday too and LAUREN WOLFE helps him play by filming an interview for a fake movie. MEGAN GREENWOOD and ARTHUR GREENWOOD have an evening together when tension seems to rise and she kisses him, more feelings between the two coming out. Concerned about those feelings, MEGAN consults with WILLIAM BELL who tells her while they are normal feelings she needs to tell her father and Arthur about them. MEGAN then takes the leap and explains to ARTHUR she has feelings for him and this time their kiss scares him into realizing maybe he does too.. MEGAN then tells CHRISTOPHER about what happened and they get into a fight when he decides to remove Arthur from their apartment. Third Week When ARTHUR GREENWOOD feels badly that he has kissed Megan, he talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about it and she urges him to confess this to his Uncle before things get out of hand, but before he can CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD calls him to their apartment to explain Arthur has to move out with Caleb. ARTHUR is in the middle of packing when MEGAN GREENWOOD gets back and has to say her goodbyes while CHRISTOPHER waits to bring him to his new place. JAMES MUNROE has concerns about Suni and calls QUESTA DAMAR before the both of them make plans to set Suni up with Nrr’bt. KARYN and CHRISTOPHER talk the next day and reconfirm that he made the right decision. CALEB SPARKS has CHRISTOPHER and MEGAN over they make a pro/con list of liking Arthur to make a decision. ARTHUR feels bad about what has been happening and seeks out INDIRA DORR while high on heroin to get her high too before they have sex. ARTHUR then wakes up in the morning, feeling badly about INDIRA but then seeks out MEGAN en route to school while making out and offering promises to do better for her. Having some time with SAWYER SPARKS, MEGAN and her little brother chat about their time with their parents before the accident. Fourth Week During a scheduled meeting, ARTHUR GREENWOOD talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about Megan and his decisions before realizing he doesn’t want to be around her any more. ISABELLE RICHARDSON with CALEB SPARKS and SAWYER SPARKS have fun skiing before they talk about Caleb’s sister Megan and her crush. KARYN talks to MEGAN GREENWOOD about her rendez vous with Arthur, imploring the younger girl to talk to her father about Arthur. VIDIAL TARLICA seeks out JAMES MUNROE in hopes of having another elicit moment together and while he is hesitant agrees to some kinky meetings. She then leaves and corners MICHAEL RICHARDSON V before LALI MUNROE walks in and finds the situation suspicious. NRR’BT MADDIX and SUNI DAMAR are thrust together after Corban and James conspire to keep them together, but one things lead to another and they have sex – sans condom. ARTHUR gets a communication from MEGAN hoping to find out what he told Karyn and finds Karyn has a penchant for exaggeration. ARTHUR has some ideas about going back to the Academy, but MARCUS WOLFE puts them down offering that he cook for Quark instead. ARTHUR visits with CALEB and MEGAN before realizing ISABELLE is Caleb’s girlfriend and they have a fun game night. ISABELLE and CALEB chat about the couple while skating and share their first kiss. LALI, concerned about Michael and her relationship calls LINCOLN TREDWAY who confirms he is probably cheating. CHRISTOPHER is visited by LALI and gives her ARTHUR’s information in hopes of keeping him away from Megan. Lali invites Arty to a fashion show on a date just before ARTHUR pitches to QUARK why he would make a better cook than retail salesmen. ARTHUR has a new shuttle and suit borrowed from Quark when he picks up LALI for the event, then confesses he has a crush on Megan. #01 January, 2392 2392 #01 2392 #01